


Art and Fanmix for "Driving Opposites"

by Gryph



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix for "Driving Opposites" by twilightHDfan for SmallFandomBang. An AU of the movie with mutant powers and a smoldering love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "Driving Opposites"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Driving Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768667) by [twilightHDfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan). 



> I loved the idea of remixing the movie with mutant powers. I tried to incorporate those elements into the art as well as elements from the movie, to create the story and mix covers. The songs in the mix are some of what I consider "driving songs", as well as some songs that play off the elements of fire and ice, and the danger and passion of their adventure together. Thanks to twilighthdfan for a great story to introduce me to the fandom. It was a fun project, and she was great to work with.

 

Story cover:

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/48947/48947_original.jpg)

Fanmix:

 

 

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/48538/48538_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/48383/48383_original.jpg)  
[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://www.box.com/s/9yr1qvhaak5wvtsxl0xk)  
(75.0 MB zip || 13 songs + covers)

  
**1\. Adventure Day by The House Jacks**  
We hit the streets, you remind me it’s your turn to drive  
You grab the wheel and I’m starting to feel what it means to be alive  
A blast of wind and the surf’s in my hair  
We’re both a mess and we just don’t care  
You’re with me  
Me and you  
  
 **2\. The Ballad of Valley Forge Road by Greg Naughton**  
In a daydream  
Behind a city  
There's a road on the backside a small town  
Down by a reservoir  
Winding through the dark  
Headed out, Nowhere at all  
  
He was younger  
I remember  
Sneakin out cellar door  
To his old Dodge  
Push it out the drive  
And head it out, My Lonely Road  
  
 **3\. Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band**  
You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws  
in you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you  
  
 **4\. Flames by VAST**  
You are the only thing  
That makes me want to live at all  
When I am with you  
There's no reason to pretend that  
When I am with you  
I feel flames again  
  
 **5\. There Are Many Dangers by Crash Test Dummie** s  
When it's very, very cold out  
Do not put your tongue on cold metal things  
For example, stop signs  
I did and they had to pull some skin off  
And then they had to fill my mouth with cotton at night  
  
 **6\. Fire by Noah Gundersen**  
when the devil came to visit me  
he said son i am your enemy  
fear me  
but it came to my surprise  
i was drawn by the fire  
  
 **7\. If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**  
And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be  
  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...  
  
 **8\. Highway Song by Blackfoot**  
If's those big wheels are ready to roll. We'll be flyin' high and so low.  
Lord, and all this madness, ain't crazy as it seems.  
Everywhere, they stop and stare. I'm just a stranger on this road.  
Oh, I stand alone, only in my dream.  
Highway song... you sing it on and on... on and on...  
  
 **9\. Fire & Fast Bullets by Blitzen Trapper**  
Okay, this city is a warzone  
unheard of his love  
this dangerous fiction will rain from above  
But billboards -- go wrapped up and hot  
until the fire starts fallin' and the fast bullets fly  
  
So keep your eyes to the sky  
lining into the door  
for the clicking of the heels on the plasticine floor  
the sit of upholstery and burning arise  
when the fire starts fallin' and the fast bullets fly  
  
 **10\. Hope On Fire by Vienna Teng**  
Ooh you're gonna make your mark this time  
Ooh you're gonna set your hope on fire  
  
Gotta leave gotta bleed  
You've gotta stop lying still  
'cause this is no kind of life  
You don't need guarantees  
You just want something to build  
Before you turn to the knife  
  
When the streets are aflood like a fever  
It's a holiday of the new  
We're coming closer now to the truth  
  
 **11\. Us Against The World by Coldplay**  
The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties.  
The devil, as he's talking, with those angel's eyes.  
And I just wanna be there when the lightning strikes.  
And the saints go marching in  
  
And sing slow it down,  
Through chaos as it swirls,  
It's us against the world.  
  
 **12\. This Unavoidable Thing Between Us by Evermore**  
The night is long today, my love for you has changed  
The night is long today, a hope has been replaced  
All the steps we take, the ones that lead away, a little  
  
When we walk away, we only grow more near  
When we turn away, it all becomes so clear  
This unavoidable thing, joining us  
  
 **13\. Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows**  
So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love


End file.
